When You're Gone
by DippandMabes618
Summary: This is a one shot based off of the song When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. I suggest that you listen to the song while reading the story, but you can do whatever. I was really sad while I wrote this so be ready for sadness.


**I'm sorry about the sadness. Today was just...y'know one of those days. I just found out some interesting things, and right now it feels like my life is falling apart. I know that sounds really over dramatic, but it seriously feels like the world is tumbling down. And I'm right in its path. You know that feeling where you can almost ****_hear_**** your heart break? That's exactly how I feel.**

**Mabel's POV:**

_I always needed time on my own_

"Look Dipper, all I'm saying is that you don't always have to put your nose in my buisness!"

"Well excuse me for being a little worried about why my sister was crying!"

Tears are falling down my cheeks as I'm clinging to the picture in my hands.

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

I never should've yelled at you. I never should have took you for granted. You always comfort me. Why not now?

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

It's barely been a day since...the incident. But it feels like a year.

_And the bed where you lied is made up on your side_

Beside me is your bed. It's still made since no one used it last night. I miss you so much.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

You didn't even walk that far away. Only about twenty steps...I counted.

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I counted how many steps you walked! Don't you see how much I need you?! Why won't you come back?!

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you_

As soon as I heard the breaking of your bones, my heart broke. It's still shattered, but every little piece misses you.

_When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too_

We've been together for twelve years! You've always been right by my side for twelve years! How am I supposed to forget you?

_When you're gone all the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it okay_

The kid's are bullying me. Pacifica, her posse, even the kids in Piedmont! You used to always sit by me, and hold me until I stopped crying. Each time I was brought down, you brought me back up. I need you to do that again. I can't do this on my own.

_I miss you._

I miss you so much Dipper. I'm so sorry you had to die. It really should've been me.

_I've never felt this way before_

I've never lost anyone close to me. Sure grandma died when we were younger, but I never really got a chance to get to know her. But you're my brother. My TWIN brother. We were born together. We should've died together too.

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

Ever since you left me I cry doing everyrhing. I can't knit because it reminds me of how you used to buy me yarn. I can't play with Waddles because you went back in time just so I could have him. I can't eat because we used to have races to see who could finish first. I can't do anything.

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor, and they smell just like you_

All your dirty laundry is still laying on the floor where you left them. I'd wash them, but I haven't dared to touch your stuff yet.

_I love the things that you do_

I might have complained or been a real pain when you dragged me into new adventures, but I still loved them. Because you loved them.

_We were made for each other_

We were born together. We were made to be compatible.

_Out here forever I know we were_

We were supposed to stick together. We were supposed to stay here forever.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

Dipper, I know I didn't say it that much, but I'd do anything for you. I'd give you my heart, my soul, anything. If I could go back to yesterday, and switch places with you I would.

_I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me_

My breathing is starting to slow down. I need you. I need to feel you here next to me. I know that you can't come back though... That's why I decided to come to you. I already took a handful of pills. I think I'm almost there. A few more should do the trick.

I'm starting to see the light. I hear Grunkle Stan banging on the door, but it's already too late. I'll see you soon Dipper...

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone all the words I need to hear will always get me through the day, and make it okay...I miss you._

**I hope everyone's day was better than mine. And if you are confused the italics were the song lyrics. Everything else was Mabel's thoughts to Dipper. The ending is kinda just there to be there. I'm sorry if the entire story was off I just have a lot on my mind. I think that's all so yeah. Have a great night or day.**


End file.
